


I Imagine Forever Will Be Sort of Like This

by parasolghost



Series: Daisuga Week 2k14 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Week, Family, Fluff, M/M, they have a kid and she's cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolghost/pseuds/parasolghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting over the covers, making fun of his lover, and arguing over who was going to take care of the baby at 3AM are all things a bit too cliche for Sugawara Koushi to stand, but he figures, as long as it's with Daichi, he'd be okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Imagine Forever Will Be Sort of Like This

Suga found great comfort in the late night to early morning after a particularly long day. The quiet of the night lulling him to sleep and his eyelids heavy; the covers wrapped around him enveloping him in warmth; Daichi’s arm wrapped around his waist and his nose buried in the hair at the base of Suga’s neck, whistling in an even rhythm—yup, this was nice. Suga sighed contentedly, letting himself drift to sleep ever so calmly and slowly.

The baby monitor cackled and a loud wail interrupted Suga’s near perfect slumber. Suga moaned, lifting his heavy eyelids to stare at the baby monitor that sat on their nightstand. God, how he had learned to love and hate that thing.

Suga sighed, lightly slapping the hands that rested in front of his abdomen. “Daichi,” Suga said, his voice cracking from his tiredness. When there was no response, he began to roll his shoulders. “Daichi, the baby’s crying.”

Daichi’s fingers curled as Daichi just pressed himself closer to Suga’s back. “Five more minutes,” he mumbled.

“’Five more minutes,’ my ass—you’re just gonna fall asleep,” Suga said, frowning as he pried Daichi’s fingers away from him.

“Can’t you handle it?” Daichi asked. Suga turned to his other side to face Daichi, who was now just looking at him with one eye half-open. It was a wonder to Suga how Daichi could manage to be that groggy with the baby crying like that.

“I handled it last time already,” Suga insisted, pouting as Daichi closed his eyes again. “Hey, _Daichi—_ it’s your turn!”

“I could’ve sworn—“ Daichi interrupted himself to let out a huge yawn.

Suga scrunched up his nose and put his hand over Daichi’s face. “Oh god, it’s already two in the morning and you already have morning breath,” he said as Daichi licked his palm. “Daichi, that’s gross.”

“Oh, really?” Daichi hummed. Suga could feel a smile curve on Daichi’s lips on his palm and, before he knew it, Daichi had tightened his grasp on Suga and pulled silver-haired man towards him and looked at him with mischievous eyes. “Are you sure? Why don’t you double check?”

“No, Daichi, don’t—agh!” Suga squeaked as Daichi pressed his nose against Suga’s and then let out a big slow breath that reeked of something vaguely banana-ish and something like an onion-y midnight snack. Despite this Suga couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as he wiggled his hands to push Daichi’s face again. “Alright, alright, I’ll go check on Chiyo.”

Daichi smiled, loosening his grip on Suga. “Thank you,” he mumbled as Suga threw the covers off of himself. “I’ll make you a really good breakfast in the morning, okay?”

“Daichi, the only thing you can make is scrambled eggs,” Suga sighed as he got up, watching as Daichi rolled into his spot and buried his face in Suga’s pillow.

“I’ll make _really_ good eggs,” came Daichi’s muffled reply.

Suga shook his head and started towards the hallway, throwing the bedroom door open and making sure to close it just a little louder than usual. “Honestly,” he muttered, yawning as he crept down the hallway towards Chiyo’s door. The cries, which were almost clear on the baby monitor, were now muffled and Suga began to wonder how a six-month-old baby with a set of lungs so tiny can cry so loudly. As he opened the door to the baby’s room, the volume of Chiyo’s cries seemed to smack Suga in the face. The silver-haired man winced as he power-walked to the crib.

Sitting there behind the bars, her tiny hands balled up into fists, a chubby baby cried her lungs out. Only quieting down a little when she saw Suga reach over the railing, shushing her softly. From here, Suga could see that she was just dry-crying, no tears or anything, just wailing.

“Aw, Chiyo-chan, what’s wrong?” Suga asked, as he bundled her up into his arms. “Are you hungry? Did you have a nightmare?” He watched as Chiyo squirmed in his arms, the tiny little hairs on her head tickling the skin on his arm. Her tiny round fingers curled and uncurled into empty palms.

Actually, now that Suga thought about it, her hands were _unusually_ empty. Suga blinked and his eyes flickered up to the crib, scanning for a certain black toy that would have stood out against the pastels of the crib bedding. Sure enough, it was nowhere to be found.

“Is it because you lost your crow, Chiyo-chan?” Suga asked his daughter, who just kept sniffling. “Aw, it’s okay,” Suga said, chuckling as he bent down to pick up a little black ball with eyes and a beak on the floor, carefully balancing Chiyo in one arm. “You keep thrashing around, no wonder it fell through,” Suga said as he handed her the stuffed animal.

Chiyo automatically stopped crying and grasped the toy in her little arms, hiccupping as she pressed it to her body and looking up at Suga with big wide eyes. She opened her mouth and spouted that adorable baby gibberish she always did, making Suga giggle.

Ever since Asahi had bought the toy for Chiyo, the two had been inseparable—Daichi found himself rather proud, telling Suga that Chiyo was a crow just like they were. However, since then, Chiyo also broke out into loud tears every time the crow was just out of her reach. Suga didn’t even want to talk about the one time they had accidentally forgotten it at Hinata and Kageyama’s place and had to travel all the way back to get it.

“Chiyo-chan, I swear you’re so spoiled,” Suga said with an affected frown, pressing his nose close to his daughter, who giggled. “I swear, it’s Daddy’s fault—he spoils you,” Suga paused for a second. “I mean, Daichi-Daddy, not me,” he feels the need to clarify.

“Dada,” Chiyo said in response.

Suga nodded. “Yeah, that’s right, Da—“ Suga froze, staring down at Chiyo, who just giggled at him, with wide eyes. “Chiyo-chan, did you just—“

“Dada!” Chiyo repeated again. Suga felt his heart swell with pride as Chiyo giggled in his arms. Suga found himself in a state of disbelief and speechlessness.

“Oh my god,” he finally wheezed out. “Daichi, did you—“ he began, whirling around only to remember that his husband wasn’t present for their daughter’s first word, but was, in fact, sleeping like a log in the other room. “Daichi!” he called, walking over to the doorway to lean into the doorway.

Suga felt Chiyo’s rustling slowly decrease and looked down to see her eyes drooping. She let out a little yawn before dozing into a sleep, her crow still in her arms.

“Daichiiii!” Suga whispered loudly down the hall, cursing his husband’s deep sleep. This was an important moment and Daichi had to know _right now._

Suga marched over to the baby monitor seated on the nightstand next to the crib. Carefully and slowly shifting his arms as to not wake up Chiyo, he balanced her in one arm and picked up the baby monitor with his free hand. He pressed his lips against the receiver. “Sawamura Daichi, if you don’t get in here right _now_ I will press my cold feet on your back when we sleep, I swear—“

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Daichi’s voice came distantly from the hallway, Suga turned around to see Daichi jogging into the hallway. “Now what—“

Suga raised a finger to his lips and then pointed at the dozing Chiyo. Daichi looked instantly guilty. “Sorry,” he apologized, walking over to Suga.

“Daichi,” Suga began when Daichi was close enough to hear his lowered voice. “She said ‘Dada.’”

There was a moment of silence as Daichi stared at Suga blankly, still a bit too tired to process what was happening, before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “Really?” he finally said. He looked down at Chiyo and then back at Suga, a wide smile on his face. “Really?”

Suga nodded enthusiastically and Daichi put a hand over his mouth. Even then, Suga could feel the complete joy and pride in his eyes as Daichi stepped closer to him. “When was this?” Daichi asked.

“Well, just now I was talking to her about how you spoil her—“

“Thanks.”

“—and then all of a sudden she said ‘Dada’!” Suga gushed.

“Atta, girl, Chiyo,” Daichi said, jutting a thumb at himself. “She’s showing love for her old man.”

Suga raised an eyebrow. “I hope you mean me,” Suga said, a playful tone in his voice. “I mean, _I_ was the one to comfort her when she was crying—isn’t that right, Chiyo?”

“Yeah, but you were talking about _me,_ ” Daichi scoffed. “So she was obviously talking about me.”

“Daichi, you know I love you, but I don’t know how I can tell you just how wrong you are.”

Daichi gave him a playful glare. “Koushi—“

“Daichi,” Suga mimicked, returning his gaze, their foreheads pressed together. After a few seconds, Suga looked away in a giggling fit while Daichi’s lips curved into a smile. “We’ve been doing well so far, Daichi,” Suga said, looking down at Chiyo as she snored away, happy and healthy.

“We’ve got eighteen more years to go,” Daichi said. “That’s a long time.”

“Well, as long as it’s with you,” Suga began. “I think I’ll be okay with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I lied this was my other thing for Daisuga week because um i love the idea of them raising a family together??? Their daughter's name is Chiyo because well, first of all, I like that name, and second of all, it reminds me of a little baby bird so there it is.  
> Daisuga week has been great im so glad Q v Q also thanks for reading!!


End file.
